Belinda Ward
as one of "Jack's Big Jump" spectators.]] Belinda Ward (b. 1956) is a long-time Sesame Street writer. __TOC__ Ward first made contact with Sesame Street in 1982 through executive producer, Dulcy Singer, who turned out to be her aunt's cousin. Ward approached her about a job in production since Ward had a job as a producer of TV and radio commercials, but Singer said there weren't any. However, Singer was looking for new writing talent since Sesame Street was airing 130 shows annually. Singer told Ward to spend a month studying the show and then write something for her. A month later, Ward returned with four inserts. Two of the inserts eventually aired on the show. For two years, Ward essentially auditioned for a spot on the writing staff and eventually found her way into the writing rotation. In 2008, Ward briefly became one of the show's head writers for Season 39 with Lou Berger. She has scripted celebrity appearances on the show, including John Goodman, Diane Sawyer, and the New York Jets.[http://cornellalumnimagazine.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=909&Itemid=56&ed=20 Cornell Alumni Magazine: "Where the Air Is Sweet" 02 November 2010] Ward additionally served as head writer for The Furchester Hotel and wrote an episode of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ("The Gink"). She also served as "Creative Consultant" for The Rosie O'Donnell Show on Sesame Street. She also co-created Noggin's The Upside-Down Show with the comedy duo The Umbilical Brothers. Ward is a graduate of Cornell and New York University, holding a Master's degree in Fiction Writing from the latter. Writing credits *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse'' *''The Cookie Thief'' (with Joey Mazzarino) ''Sesame Street'' episodes Sesame Street episodes written by Ward include:episode scripts Song credits Sesame Street File:2837c.jpg|A-Cleanin' Up the Lot File:3694.ComingSoon.jpg|At Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon File:Song.babyblankieblues.jpg|Baby Blankie Blues File:Baby-Boogie.jpg|Baby Boogie File:Noimage-big.png|Bark with Me File:BathtubOfSeville.jpg|The Bathtub of Seville File:BestFriendsDay.png|A Best Friends Kind of Day File:Breakfastatnight.jpg|Breakfast is the Best Meal of the Day File:Song.cdrivesmecrazy.jpg|C Drives Me Crazy File:Noimage-big.png|The Camera Song File:3460jingle.jpg|Come On and Read File:CookieIsACookie.jpg|A Cookie is a Cookie File:GleeSesameSpoof.jpg|Don't Stop Your G-ing File:WandaSong.jpg|A Fish Outta Water File:Noimage-big.png|From Here to There File:Getting-to-Count-You.jpg|Getting to Count You File:3918scene5.jpg|Gina (song) File:4041b.jpg|A Grouchy Place File:4104b.jpg|Grump File:Mpiece.guysdolls.jpg|Guys and Dolls File:Countess.jpg|I Could Have Counted All Night File:3522b.jpg|I Feel Yucky File:3067d.jpg|I Love to Say No File:ShowYouThereWorld.jpg|I'll Show You the World File:Song.ImABookwormBaby.jpg|I'm a Bookworm, Baby! File:3609h.jpg|I'm Getting Married in the Trash Can File:4100.takeabreakwme.jpg|I'm Takin' a Break File:4131r.jpg|I'm Your Mommy Now File:4079t.jpg|It's Everybody's Home File:3033c.jpg|It's Gonna Get Dirty Again File:4127o.jpg|I've Grown Accustomed to Her Fur File:3994l.jpg|La La La Song File:3568.ComingSoon.jpg|Let the Triangles In File:3984h.jpg|Mail It Shop Is Coming File:3454part2.jpg|Me and My Flowerpot File:3827F.jpg|Monster in Me File:3827b.jpg|Monsterena File:4705d.png|No Playing Ball Inside File:4423b.png|Nothing Could Be Better File:4098h.jpg|Nursery Rhyme Bully Blues File:Lookwhatourbaby.jpg|Oh, Look What Our Baby Can Do! File:3994i.jpg|One Note at a Time File:3609.ComingSoon.jpg|The One and Only One File:2820c2.jpg|Playing the Bones File:Noimage-big.png|Practice Rap (with Carol Hall and Randolph Klein) File:4237h.jpg|Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day File:4116za.jpg|Shake Your Rattle and Roll File:4121av.jpg|Sleep! File:Noimage-big.png|Snuffle Friends (with Alan Menken) File:SongAboutElmo.jpg|Song About Elmo File:StandByYourCan.jpg|Stand By Your Can File:4131e.jpg|There's a Baby Coming File:3979zg.jpg|Twig by Twig File:Noimage-big.png|Unbelievable (with Christopher Cerf) File:WaitingForBell.jpg|Waiting for The Bell to Ring File:3324b.jpg|We Call Her Schnookie Pooks File:Noimage-big.png|We Can't Go to Bed (with Christopher Cerf) File:4232g.jpg|We Love You Vegetables Song File:4042Scene2.jpg|We're the Same File:4073g.jpg|Wee Little Sharing Song File:FeelingEnd.png|When Will This Feeling End? File:3569b.jpg|Where Have All the Triangle Lovers Gone? Other *Ace and Avery theme (with Russell Kassoff) (Big Bag inserts) *Gink Bath (with Joseph Carroll and Peter Thom) (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Wickersham Chant (with Joseph Carroll and Peter Thom) (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Book credits *''The Gink'' Sources External links *IMDb listing *"Belinda Ward, Writer, Wed", The New York Times, August 27, 1990. *Sesame Workshop Announces New Development Slate Led by Children's TV Vet Liz Nealon, press release, April 6, 2005. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Writers Category:Lyricists